freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's 2/@comment-24352037-20141114092231
Freddy's 2 is a prequel, I have a lot of reasons to confirm this. Obviously this contains spoilers, so skip this comment right away if you do not wish to be spoiled: One of the biggest questions a lot of people ask is If it's a prequel, explain the fact that the old animatrons are in the backroom this is easily answered by phone guy: "Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly." "But isn't the old location the one from the first game?" Again, this is answered by phone guy on the 5th night. "We're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was "Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though", This means that the old animatronics performed on that place before they were scrapped. Hence why phone guy acts like they were already used. Wasn't Mike the guy before Jeremy? No, it was some other guy, he's never named troughout the game except for the first fraction of the first night call. Why doesn't the puppet appear in the first game, and who killed the children?" After dying, certain "mini-games" will appear , we see that the puppet gives children presents, and them stuffs the old animatrons head in them. In Five Nights at Freddy's 1 (which is actually 2) we see that Golden Freddy has white irises, who else has white irises troughout the game? The puppet. yes, the puppet is inside the Golden Freddy suit in the first game, and used it to kill the childen in the second one. (which is vice-versa but whatever.) Phone guy's appeareance also connects perfectly into the first game, in the 6th's night call he says that he'll take the night shift after you, "So Fritz Smith is phone guy?" Yes. "But isn't he fired after the 7th night is completed?" It's possible they rehired him for the new location aka: Five Nights at Freddy's 1, and he worked there for a couple of weeks, that's when he records his messages for Mike, and eventually dies in the 4th night. It's also evidenced by the fact of the cheque at the end of Night 5 (or was it 6?) The date is November 13,' 1987.''' Which is reffered to as the year the "Bite of 87' happened. Which was a long time ago in the first game. Also it says clearly on the newspaper that the "new" animatrons are being scrapped, while the "old" ones, will still be used (for FNaF 1). "Tables like that couldn't have existed in 1987" One of the most important things, and this actually breaks the 4th wall in a way, is that it's a videogame, it's an alternate universe, sure it's based on the real world, but in their universe ; stuff like that already exists for then. (super intelligents beings from space or something idk.) "Who was responsible for the Bite of 87'" We don't know. But it was definetely one of the "new" animatrons. "If it wasn't Foxy, then why is he Out of Order in the first game?" After the new location opened (FNaF 1) they tried to use Foxy, but realized he was too badly damaged to actually be used, so they just left him to rot. This might also explain why the FNaF 1 animatrons look a bit far different from what they look like in FNaF 2, being used for the new location and all, they obviously needed some changes. I didn't even need to research anything, in fact, I wrote this in one sitting, it's all there, in both games. The story is right before your eyes, you just need to look closer.